thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard
Personality Richard is seen as a calm and collected individual. He takes the affairs of politics very personally and is known to be quite peace-loving. He strong displays the signs of loving his country and is willing to do whatever it takes to help his people. Richard holds a strong trust in those he deems friends---Asbel and Sophie---and relies on them as well as helps them out when he can. After Richard returns to his old self he is driven to atone for all the actions he has done. He is even seen as quite silly due to his lack of common social skills. Thanks to his friends he is able to renew his sense of duty as the King of Windor and cares and wishes to learn more from his friends. He can also be seen as very jovially and spends much time relating to Asbel and the others finding ways to strengthen his relationship with the others even if it is in a theatrical manner... Current Background Richard is the King of the country of Windor and a very close friend of Asbel. Although during their first encounter Richard was quick to reject Asbel believing that the only reason a person would want to become close to him was so they could use him--or gain something in return. However, over spending time with Asbel Richard quickly learns Asbel is different. Together with Sophie and Asbel, Richard forms a Friendship Pact with them. Richard leaves his ring with Asbel so that his friend can come see him next time he's in Barona. Asbel comes to visit Richard and the group goes out on the town, later Richard promises to meet the group in the Barona Catacombs so he can show them the castle. Richard arrives early and collapses due to the fact that his Uncle Cedric poisoning him. After Asbel and his friends encounter Lambda and are defeated, Richard wakes up afraid that his life will end there due to the poison however Lambda refuses to let Richard die and joins him. Seven years later Richard's father is murdered by his Uncle Cedric, but Richard escapes with Sophie and Asbel. The group later encounters Pascal and Richard arrives in Grelsyde where he enlists the help of the Duke. The group decides to conquer Wallbridge Fortress. While there Richard is stabbed by a soldier and seen to have died; however, he ends up going berserk and killing the soldier in a brutal manner. After conquering Wallbridge the group marches on Barona and defeats Cedric, who Richard stabs despite what the party says. Richard later ascends to the throne as King of Windor. After reclaiming his Kingdom, Richard's personality becomes more and more brutal and he even attacks Lhant. Despite Asbel's attempts to reason with him Richard attacks, Sophie arrives just in time and Sophie and Richard engage in battle for where Richard attempts to viciously murder Sophie. Asbel intervenes just in time to stop Richard and manages to defeat him, after which Richard is taken back to Barona. While in the Strahta Desert Ruins, Richard arrives to drain the energy from the Valkines Cryas having already done so to the one in Barona. Asbel remains unable to reach Richard and Richard begins to struggle with himself still wanting to believe Asbel is his friend. Richard later encounters the part again when he drains Fendel's Valkines Cryas, it's then that he is revealed to be under the control by Lambda. Richard continues to engage the party at World's Eye where he harms Sophie. Later they battle him in Lambda's Cocoon where he has become fused with Lambda, after beating him Emeraude tries to obtain Lambda's powers but is destroyed by Lambda who soon rejoins Richard. At the final battle Richard is defeated and regains control of his body, Asbel manages to separate Lambda from Richard and Lambda joins with Asbel. Following Richard's return to his normal self he helps defeat the monsters created by Lambda to make up for his actions. The First Richard Arc 2 Richard landed near link who was by himself. Richard interacted with the boy until Asbel Lhant and Riku dropped on him too. Briefly Richard talked and tried to help the poor green garbed boy. Alas, he was unsure of how best to assist the boy, and ultimately decided to assist him, with help from Asbel. Arc 3 While searching for Link's parents, Richard found himself at the Northern Ruins where a battle was taking place between Blue Rose and a mysterious woman. The Second Richard ( Richard's returning Debut is in Arc 4, on Page 19 ) Richard sleeping on duty is interrupted by Dalen, who is looking to go over the details of the remaining monster spawns from Lambda. Again an interruption comes about when a guard comes in to report a pack of monsters has appeared outside the town. Richard heads to the location to defend the people, but is pulled inside a field of energy and dropped into a strange new world. Richard's initial reaction is certainly confusion from being pulled out of his daily life and thrown into a location unknown to him. He jokingly remarks that it seems he won't be getting back to Barona soon but notices Cheria Barnes is also in this strange location but even more pressing is currently under attack by an unknown enemy. Richard hurries over without delay to protect his friend. As he reaches their side Richard aids Jack,' Cheria '''and '''Sailor Pluto' in fending off Hita and Aussa. Though he attempts to show the enemies mercy, they refuse to back down and Richard is forced to fight in order to protect his friends. When the battle subsides Richard questions if Asbel is here with Cheria. Cheria explains he is in another world and people and places are drawn in---they even arrive from different timelines as well. Richard explains that he comes from a point farther along from Cheria and that he is not her enemy, but hesitates about telling her more details. He seems to worry that history might change or alter from that knowledge or that it might create a sort of time paradox. Cheria mentions her friend Setsuna and Richard suggest they locate her and regroup. Before they can react they are joined by Lucina who has appeared to have just arrived here as well soon after Setsuna rejoins them and Kirrahe appears looking for his group. Richard states he is unaware of his crew being here but promises to keep an eye out for the Captain. Lucina brings up Taco Tuesday, for which Richard response involves him believing a Taco is a one piece suit with extravagant neon colors, and is shocked to hear such a location would partake in such colorful festivities and cultures. Because of Jack's nature, Richard was never able to see him initially, which caused Richard to became shocked when a snowball was thrown at him. The action admittedly caused him to believe a ghost was prone to the area they were within. He attempts to uncover the communication the ghost is trying to have and tells the group the ghost must want them to relax with a cold refreshing drink because snow is cold and wet. Richard still remains suspicious of how his future hasn't changed from Cheria disappearing, Setsuna assures him all is well...and questions if she knows what happens when they go back but she doesn't give him a good enough answer making him wonder further what's really going on. However, for the time being he choses to put the thoughts aside. He is shocked to learn Cheria can see the ghost ( Jack ) and as Kirrahe brings up a stealth shield can make little to no sense of what that is or might be. There unusual conversation is interrupted by a situation a little ways away which causes Richard's attention to turn to a girl and a boy who appear to be fighting. As the group approaches, Richard sees Jack's attack but not Jack--so he comes to the conclusion that Marik's attack has backfired on him. While the situation with Marik and Rosalina occurs, Richard becomes distracted by the sudden appearance of Sailor Pluto, who he finds odd to have returned so soon--since he was under the impression they had parted way. He seems to completely tune out everything else focusing only on trying to make sense of that and misses the whole event unfolding around him. Despite her answer, Richard becomes suspicious of Sailor Pluto...unsure how she really knew exactly where they were. But his focus is brought Asbel his childhood friend who has suddenly "just appeared" to him. Richard questions when Asbel arrived and informs him that both Cheria and he have come from different points and that the world Asbel has come to is a world that draws people and places to itself. Powers http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/ToG_-_Richard:_Artes Richard fights with rapiers in battle. As an adult, Richard uses two different fighting styles, the "Fencing Blade Artes Style" (細剣技 Seikenwaza?) and the "Offensive Burst Style" (攻撃術 Kougekijutsu?). While his Artes Style is active, Richard relies on thrusting at the enemies with his rapier, using artes which include Akisazame and Raijinken. His Burst Style artes often deal with darkness related spells such as Reap Will and Shade Imperial. In Tales of Graces ƒ, his Artes and Burst Styles are expanded to include more varied abilities. In Tales of Graces ƒ, Richard's Accelerate Mode is called High Spell (ハイスペル Haisuperu?), which halves his spell casting time for all spells, while his Mystic Artes limit provides him with: Vertex Rose, Majestic Gate, Spiral Ascension and Burning Phoenix. Category:Character Category:Naruto195 Category:Tales Of Category:Game Category:Male Category:XSonicScrewdriver